Cable television, satellite television, and other providers of program services typically include functionality for display of programming guide information in their services. Programming guide information may be viewed through an “electronic programming guide” (EPG) menu that is enabled by a user through input to a receiver sent through an input device such as a remote control. The electronic programming guide data typically includes program schedules, having such information as program channels and times in which various programs may be viewed on a particular channel. An EPG guide may be output in graphical form by way of a grid having channels corresponding to rows and time slots in the various columns of the grid. Once a user commands a receiver to display EPG guide information, the requested information is displayed as an overlay or otherwise over a portion of a display that is used to view a channel or other visual content from a broadcast service.
In some instances, the overlay of the EPG may interfere or partially interfere with viewing of a program service channel. This interference with the program service channel may be disruptive to one or more viewers. Specifically, the user input device may be operated by one individual who alone wishes to view the EPG. Others who are concurrently watching the television may not wish to view the EPG and may thereby have their viewing experience disrupted. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a system in which a user is able to view an EPG in a manner that does not interfere with others' viewing and/or enjoyment of visual content output from a television or other output device.